


Confessions dans le silence

by malurette



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Drabble Collection, Dreams, Gen, M/M, UST, Woobies
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-01-22
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-29 23:13:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>drabbles et mini-fics, Shinji/Kaworu. <br/>1ère vignette : Il n'a pas eu le temps de lui dire qu'il l'aimait. 2ème : Ses rêves s'en souviennent. 3ème : Vérités et mensonges. <br/>4ème : Préparer un sandwich ?<br/>5ème : Au fond de son cerveau.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dans le silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il n'a pas eu le temps de lui dire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Confession dans le silence  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Neon Genesis Evangelion, anime de base  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Ikari Shinji, Nagisa Kaworu  
>  **Genre :** manqué  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Gainax, Anno, Sadamoto ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompt :** Kaoru/Shinji, "confession" pour Flo_Nelja (Noël '06)  
>  **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : série animée d'origine ; épisode 24.  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

_Je l’aimais_ , se dit Shinji. "Je l’aimais", répète-t-il à haute voix. "Kaworu, je t’aime," gémit-il, pour voir ce que ça fait de le dire, et aussi, parce qu’il n’y a absolument personne pour l’entendre.

Il n’a pas réussi à le lui dire, tant qu’il était temps. Il ne veut pas que qui que ce soit d’autre sache, maintenant, parce que ça aurait dû devenir un secret juste entre eux deux.  
Mais il a besoin de le lui dire, où qu’il soit désormais. Qu’il sache, que lui aussi l’aimait.


	2. Dans ses rêves, encore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il rêve encore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Rêves  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Neon genesis Evangelion, anime de base  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Ikari Shinji/Nagisa Kaworu  
>  **Genre :** onirique  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Disclaimer :** les persos et l’histoire sont la propriété d’Anno, Sadamoto et Gainax ; le dernier bout de paragraphe est inspiré par la fin d’une nouvelle d’Annie Proulx. Je ne cherche pas à plagier ni à me faire de sous, avec aucun.
> 
>  **Prompt :** "main" pour Nayung, lors des Nuits Drabbles chez AnnaOz" (1er mai '07)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : c’est basé sur la série d’origine et il y a _Kaworu_ dedans. Qu’est-ce que ça veut dire à votre avis ?  
>  **Avertissements :** un peu bizarre et mention de pollution nocturne  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 175

Il traverse des couloirs à la NERV. Il ne sait pas où il est exactement, ni où il va, mais ça n’est pas important. Il n’a peut-être simplement pas à être ni aller nulle part. Pourtant quelque chose cloche, dans ce décor. Comme un manque. Il s’arrête, examine les alentours, fouille ses poches, regarde ses mains, cherchant quoi.

Dans ses paumes ouvertes apparaît un lutin. Un elfe argenté avec des espèces de petites ailes, tout en cristal transparent et fragile, avec deux yeux rouges brillants.  
"Je t’aime, dit le lutin. Fais-moi _apparaître_ , maintenant."

Sa main se referme sur le lutin. Il enserre tout son corps, laissant juste la tête dépasser au-dessus de ses doigts, avec la lumière rouge de ses yeux et son sourire. C’est chaud. Sa main sait ce qu’elle fait, sur la longueur du corps du lutin. Jusqu’à ce que sa tête explose et fuse.

Quand Shinji se réveille, les yeux de Kaworu le poursuivent encore. Son oreiller est mouillé de larmes. Sous sa main qui tremble, ses draps aussi sont mouillés


	3. Mensonges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il lui a fait confiance et lui a ouvert son cœur. N'aurait-il pas dû ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Mensonges  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Neon Genesis Evangelion, anime  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Ikari Shinji/Nagisa Kaworu  
>  **Genre :** angst  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d’Anno, Sadamoto, Gainax ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompt :** "Et en attendant, il s’attache, il perd et il souffre."  
> d’après Shono_Hime pour un Arbre à Drabbles chez Drakys (19 juin-10 juillet ‘09)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** série d’origine, épisode 24  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Il s’attache, il perd et il souffre. C’est le jeu de la vie. Il le sait depuis tout petit. Si on n’aime personne, personne ne peut nous blesser. Mais alors on est seul. Si on se lie à une personne, il faut bien choisir : ça peut vous rendre plus fort, ou ça peut vous affaiblir.

En laissant Kaworu entrer dans son cœur, Shinji a cru que pour une fois, rien de mal n’arriverait. Kaworu avait l’air tellement parfait !  
Trop, au final. Une façade, un mensonge ! et encore une séparation violente.

Une fois de plus, il s’est trompé.


	4. Sandwich

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "'Parle-moi de toi, raconte-moi ce que tu aimes ?'"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Des goûts et des couleurs  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Neon Genesis Evangelion, série animée d’origine  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Ikari Shinji/Nagisa Kaworu  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish/choupinet ?  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Anno, Sadamoto, Gainax ; je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Prompt :** « Comment préparer un sandwich d’après Shinji »  
> pour Dilly"> (réveillon ’10-11)  
>  **Avertissement :** l’idée de départ est plutôt crack, je sais...  
>  **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : épisode 24, duh  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 200

« Parle-moi de toi, demande Kaworu.  
\- De moi ? » s’étonne Shinji. C’est bien la première fois, d’aussi loin qu’il se souvienne, qu’on lui pose une telle question. Que quelqu’un s’intéresse à lui, en tant qu’individu... et ce garçon en face de lui demande sérieusement, pas juste par politesse :

« Oui. Tes goûts personnels.  
\- C’est que, je ne sais pas trop...  
\- Ta couleur préférée, ton genre de musique, ton plat préféré ?  
\- Peut-être le bleu ; l’OST de _Lilia from Ys_ ; et puis... oh, tu vas trouver ça ridicule.  
\- Mais non, promet Kaworu.  
\- J’aime bien les sandwiches aux fruits.  
\- Vraiment ?  
\- Je ne peux pas en faire chez Misato, comme elle ne sait pas cuisiner il faut bien que quelqu’un d’autre – moi – prépare des menus équilibrés, et Asuka se moquerait de moi si elle savait...  
\- On s’en fiche, d’elles. Dis-moi plutôt, et tu prépares ça comment ?  
\- Beeen... avec du pain de mie occidental, grillé, et puis ce que j’ai comme fruits sous la main, quoi. »

Shinji rougit, craignant de s’être trop dévoilé, et se défend en relançant la question :

« Et toi ?  
\- Moi quoi ?  
\- Ben pareil, ce que tu aimes...  
\- Sans doute le bleu ; la Neuvième Symphonie de Beethoven ; et un de ces sandwiches si tu m’en prépares un ? »


	5. Le cerveau à l'envers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Où la propre imagination de Shinji se moque de lui et de ses sentiments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Le cerveau à l’envers  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Neon Genesis Evangelion  
>  **Personnage/Couple :** Ikari Shinji(/Nagisa Kaoru)  
>  **Genre :** zarbi  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Anno-Sadamoto-Gainax ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Tu es vraiment trop stupide. »  
> d’après Laitue sur un Sapin à Drabbles (20 déc.’13 – 6 janv.’14)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : série d’origine, derniers épisodes  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

\- Tu es vraiment trop stupide, mon pauvre, soupire la représentation mentale d’Asuka dans le cerveau de Shinji, avant de se remettre à sucer pensivement un esquimau.

Sa représentation mentale de Rei reste assise dans un coin à feuilleter un livre sans lui prêter attention. À force de la regarder avec assistance, elle lui jette un regard au-dessus, lui adresse un vague sourire, et s’y replonge, toujours sans un mot.

C’est là qu’une image de Kaoru s’impose à lui, qui lui souffle un baiser et lui lance une œillade coquine.

Derrière, sa représentation de Misato, encourageante, joue les pompom girls.


End file.
